


Mean

by jenndubya



Category: Choujin Sentai Jetman
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, I don't ship it, Random Song Challenge, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Kaori deserved better than Gai.





	Mean




End file.
